The Dance
by black-dragon-x3
Summary: Magnus also worries about what his immortality will do to his relationship with Alec. It is a fear he must suffer alone for Alec's sake. But ever now and again Alec does something to quietly reassure him. WARNING Alec X Magnus. If you don't like don't read.
Alexander, one who usually had on nothing more then just a shirt and jeans, dressed in a beautiful black tux. One I had seen before, but never on him. In fact it was the most expensive thing Alexander had owned. Beautiful and elegant as he walked closer to me. On his face was a smile I never thought I would see. He was truly happy. All other cares in the world had faded away for him. I could feel my face light up with his happiness. His eyes never leaving mine. He reached me and not a word was said as he took up my hand. I had barely even noticed the band had started up the most sensational music I have ever heard. He lead me to the floor and taken to wrapping an arm around me. We danced. Not like any I had experienced in a long time. Not since before Alexander was even a thought.

There was no flashing lights to hide yourself at this party. There was no grinding or inappropriate grabbing in this party. In fact there was just the slightest appropriate space between us. Even so I have never felt closer to Alexander. I have never felt something as intimate as right now with this space between us. Even if he was slightly taller then myself, I was able to stare directly into his deep blue eyes instead of into his neck from behind him as I had become accustom to at my parties.

His smile perked up on his gorgeous full lips and I realized just how vulnerable I was making myself. How much I was opening myself this man. Me, a being of hundreds of years old who should know better, laid down all of my walls for this 18 years old kid. I realized my grip on his shoulder had tighten just slightly. That my footing was oh so slightly less sure of itself. That my heart had sped up enough for me to fell it in my chest.

I, Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn, was nervous.

All that was happening was a formal dance. But as I looked into those deep blue eyes, I found myself drowning. As I swam around with this man on the dance floor I was losing an ancient battle with myself. At this very moment, at this event that was so unlike me,I was falling so deep into love. A love I told myself to never feel again. A love that I hope to never feel with anyone else again.

We spun around again not breaking our longing stares. The only people who mattered in the world. My chest was swelling and my breath was hitching. He tighten his grip on my waist very befittingly. And, though I thought not possible, his smile got sweeter. Those eyes looked at me with all the love I felt. The arms that held me up were all the support I need for the rest of my immortal life. Our dancing the most intimate thing I will ever be able to do with another.

Something wet crawled down my cheek. Alexander's face went slightly sad as if he had done something wrong to cause my tears. I smiled behind the teardrops. Thinking he could never cause me pain enough to cry. Thinking he never would. Thinking this god in front of me would never make me wish for an end to it all.

Until it hit me. As perfect and frozen as this place in time seemed there will be an end. As much as it seemed we were dancing through time itself, time would catch us. Catch him. Take him.

We spun around again and with my thoughts the song had ended. Just like my darkest fears time had caught us. My knees went weak as the metaphor sunk into my mind. Still not a word said between the two of us. Not a sound exchanged but the look on his face told me he knew I was scared. He did something then. Something that would have never happened with anyone else other than Alexander. He squeezed my hand, still in his, and pulled his arm from my waist. He was standing just in front of me with my hand gentle in his and bowed low. He kissed my hand still looking into my eyes.

Something so old fashion should have been the norm for me. I had done it to plenty of woman and even men. It shouldn't have given me so much reassurance. I shouldn't have made my worries disappear. It shouldn't have made me inhale so sharply. But it did.

It had every bit of love I need in it. That one little kiss on my hand made my whole body warm and relaxed. He stood once again and carefully caught another tear before it ruined my makeup. He made me feel silly for wearing it to such a moment as this. He made me feel dumb for ever thinking time would catch us. He made me feel ridiculous for being nervous. He made me realize, as he held out his arm for me, music never has to end if you don't want it too.


End file.
